It is well known that olefins can be polymerized by acids, in both a living and non-living manner, via a cationic mechanism. In some instances, well-defined polymers can be formed. Such polymers have a specific type of end-group functionality, a polymer chain of regulated chemical composition, well-defined architecture, and a specified range of molecular weights. Furthermore, it is common knowledge that known art methods, for the production of polymers, whether well-defined or not, from low reactivity olefins such as isobutene, employ acids that cannot be recycled by extraction with water followed by reactivation via simple dehydration. Thus, known art chemistries are deficient from a sustainability standpoint.
Trifluoromethanesulfonates of aluminum, gallium, and indium are known to function as Lewis acids. In some instances they have been recognized as being useful for effecting cationic polymerization of olefins in an uncontrolled manner and in most cases they function as heterogeneous acids. There are no examples in which these acids function to effect polymerization in a controlled manner that gives rise to well-defined polymers. As such, known art methods for the polymerization of olefins that employ these acids typically operate in a heterogeneous fashion and do not produce well-defined polymers. Thus, known art chemistries that make use of these acids for the preparation of polymers derived from olefins are deficient in that they do not operate in a controlled fashion. Additionally, neither the recapture nor the reuse of such acids for polymerization have been demonstrated in the known art.
Initiator systems capable of producing well-defined polymers, especially from low reactivity olefins, are highly desirable from both commercial and environmental perspectives. It is even more desirable that such initiator systems make use of acid components that are recyclable. The present invention is directed to these, as well as other, important needs.